powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Grid Part 1 (HyperForce)
Shattered Grid Part 1 is the ninteenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. The episode's title and story is part of the mega-crossover comic book event Shattered Grid. Zac Eubank acts as Game Master this episode, while Malika Lim and Kyle Higgins are guest players. This and the next episode take place between MMPR #25 and #26https://twitter.com/KyleDHiggins/status/979057367223382016 Synopsis After the Rangers succesfully defeated the Armada, they suddenly get a reading of a dark energy source. When they get to the place of the reading everything looks different as to what it used to be, even the Rangers there had suddenly turned evil! With the help of some familiar faces, the Rangers now have to try to free a bunch of resistance people, with evildoers lurking just around the corner.. Plot The Hyperforce Rangers become concerned and have Alpha 55 double check to be certain that their plan to sabotage the Armada had been completely successful. Alpha 55 confirms that the modified Venjix virus was completely successful and had spread to the ships beyond earth. Even with their success against "The Alliance" plan to acquire the Armada ships, the Hyperforce Rangers continue to be unsettled now knowing that additional time ships were stolen from Time Force and not having any other leads to follow up on beyond preserving Zordon's death in 1998. Vesper decides to post about preserving Zordon's death through social media sites. As Vesper and Chloe nearly coerce Marv into singing with them an alarm sounds out. Alpha 55 declares that a dark energy has emerged from the normal time stream and somehow entered the hyper stream. Believing that "The Alliance" may have obtained the ability to enter the hyper stream from one of the additional time ships they had stolen the Hyperforce Rangers decide to investigate. The Hyperforce Rangers find themselves back in Newtech City at an unknown point in time. As they survey the city from their time ship the Hyperforce Rangers find the city oddly familiar and yet different in a surreal dystopian sense. The Hyperforce Rangers decide to go down on foot to get a better look. Vesper overhears an announcement that the curfew was now in effect as Chloe spies a group of individuals that resemble multiple Mighty Morphin Black Rangers. Eddie decides to investigate the mysterious group of Black Rangers further when he is hit with a spotlight and told to drop to his knees. Vesper tries to come to Eddie's aid, but is also stopped. Not tolerant of Vesper's antics, one of the Black Rangers hits Vesper upside the head with the butt of his gun. Marv gains the attention of the Black Rangers as he morphs in a massive explosion and takes out the Black Ranger that had hit Vesper. Chloe and Jack join in on the fight as Eddie kicks the unconscious Black Ranger for hurting Vesper. Eddie then disarms another Black Ranger and tosses the gun at the Black Ranger manning the spot light from the guard tower to take him out. Dazed and possibly suffering from a concussion, Vesper morphs with the awkward phrase of "Its Torphin Mime" and chops down another one of the guard towers with her weapon. As the battle continues on the Hyperforce Rangers are saved by a group of soldiers led by Captain Michael Hicks. On their way to the soldiers base of operations Marv tries to talk to Vesper about being reckless, but Vesper informs Marv that she would rather be injured herself than to have someone she loves get injured as she is more replaceable. As the Hyperforce Rangers continue to follow the soldiers back to their base Captain Hicks recognizes that these Rangers are not of this reality. Captain Hicks informs the Hyperforce Rangers that this is not the first time the resistance, known as "The Coinless", has met Rangers from an alternate timeline and fills them in on what had happened to their world. Captain Hicks asks the Hyperforce Rangers what they knew of Tommy Oliver's past, to which they draw a blank despite Eddie's best effort to remember past Dino Thunder. Captain Hicks informs the Hyperforce Rangers that in most realities Tommy had at one point been the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger under a spell working for Rita Repulsa. Unlike other realities though, when the spell was broken in this reality Tommy chose to remain on the side of evil, helping Rita Repulsa to kill Zordon and most of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers slowly. In a last-ditch effort, the Ninjor of this reality helped to create the White Tiger coin for Jason, but Jason was killed and the coin was claimed by Tommy. With both the Dragon coin and White Tiger coin in hand, Tommy fused the two together to create a new hybrid coin and was renamed Lord Drakkon after one of the warriors who had served Rita Repulsa 10,000 years ago. Using the stolen Mastodon, Sabre-tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl and Tyrannosaurus coins Lord Drakkon created death squadrons known as the Ranger Sentries to enforce Rita Respulsa's rule upon the earth. Eventually Lord Zedd would also join in on the conquest of earth and captured Newtech City. Lord Drakkon then turned on Rita and Zedd, eventually toppling both and taking complete control of the planet for himself. Captain Hicks further explains that "The Coinless" would eventually be aided by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers of an alternate timeline and that the alternate Billy would use the only coin of this reality not stolen, the Triceratops coin, to create an EMP disabling Lord Drakkon and his Ranger Sentries from morphing before those alternate Mighty Morphin Rangers disappeared back to their reality and seemingly taking Lord Drakkon back with them. With a power vacuum left in Lord Drakkon's absence, the evil forces that were under him have begun to splinter off to take control of the world. The dominant faction is lead by the alternate Mighty Morphin reality's Scorpina, who seeks the power for herself. Another faction remains loyal to Lord Drakkon and is led by his cyborg assistant Finster 5. The Hyperforce Rangers are disturbed that such a reality could possibly exist. As the Hyperforce Rangers meet the leader of the soldiers they learn that the Colonel is this alternate reality's version of Lina Song. Seeing the deplorable state that the people live in, Chloe tries to get Alpha 55 to beam down the half rotten junk food from under her bed. Alpha 55 chastises Chloe for the mess, so Vesper promises to Chloe that she'll reprogram Alpha 55 later so that he doesn't remember. Colonel Song observes that Vesper and Chloe are rather odd and asks if perhaps they may be "special" to which Chloe responds to with an enthusiastic yes as she goes into Pink Battle Warrior form. Chloe then makes burritos for the soldiers and other Hyperforce Rangers using meat from the assorted animals she could find in the sewers. The Hyperforce Rangers and soldiers come up with a plan to rescue some of "The Coinless" from one of Scorpina's prisons, but Colonel Song warns that they must be cautious as the Ranger Sentries may unleash "The Great Destroyer" upon them. The soldiers Major Galushi, Scout Fidget and Private Rice decide to sneak into the prison using an underground tunnel while most of the Hyperforce Rangers cause a distraction at the prison's main gate by using the explosions of Jack's morph and the spare bomb Vesper had gifted to Chloe after having dealt with the S.P.D. A-Squad. Marv summons his Lion Hyper Zord to deal with the Mastodon and Sabre-tooth Tiger Ranger Sentries as Colonel Song and Vesper make their way to the server room and download documents pertaining to "The Great Destroyer", the nickname given to this reality's Serpentera; Lord Zedd's War Zord. The rescued members of "The Coinless" inform the other soldiers and the Hyperforce Rangers that the person they've been calling "Captain Hicks" is an impostor as they witnessed the fate of the real Captain Hicks. "Captain Hicks" reveals himself to be Finster 5's monster Pumpkin Rapper and starts a rap battle with Eddie. The Hyperforce Rangers do massive damage to Pumpkin Rapper, forcing him to grow in an unstable manner and risking explosion. Jack and Eddie try to save as many of the prisoners as they can while Chloe and Marv blasts Pumpkin Rapper. Rather than continuing the fight, Pumpkin Rapper decides to inflict as much damage as possible by going into self destruct mode and suicide bombs the prison and Hyper Zords. The Hyper Zords remain mostly unscathed from the blast, however Jack and Vesper are both badly injured in the blast with Jack being forced out of morph. The Hyperforce Rangers become disillusioned and emotionally shell-shocked when they realize the full extent of the blast. Many of the Ranger Sentries had been vaporized and nearly all the prisoners they had tried to save were killed. As Marv, Chloe, and Eddie check on Vesper and Jack they are surrounded by incoming trucks filled with Sabre-tooth Tiger Ranger Sentries. A squad of Tyrannosaurus Ranger Sentries then drops in from an airship along with a menacing figure that the Hyperforce Rangers immediately recognize from the propaganda posters. Lord Drakkon has returned. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Malika Lim - Colonel Song *Kyle Higgins - Captain Michael Hicks (illusion) Errors *During the broadcast, the stream title labeled this as episode 18 instead of 19. *The intro did not play in full this episode, starting at Vesper's credit. *Despite Zac Eubank being the Game Master this episode, Malika Lim is still credited as Game Master in the intro. *Neither Malika Lim nor Kyle Higgins get credited in the intro as the characters that they are portraying. Notes *This episode was originally simply titled "Shattered Grid" until Part 2 was released on YouTube. *This episode, along with the next one, have the player cameras switched places as to where Vesper, Marv and Chloe are now on top of the screen, while the others are now on the bottom. *Malika Lim was not a writer for this episode, as she was to be a player. Kyle Higgins helped write the scenario so that it would fit in with the comic storyline. *This is the first time HyperForce is officially incorporated in another Power Rangers canon, being officially part of the Boom! Studios Shattered Grid event. Chronologically the two episodes based on the Shattered Grid event take place in between Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic #25 and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic #26. *Zac Eubank fills in as a guest Game Master due to Malika Lim's guest player status during this episode. *It was announced during this episode that a WonderCon exclusive variant of Go Go Power Rangers comic #8 was created for the Shattered Grid event that features Power Rangers Hyperforce on the comic book cover. *Peter Sudarso, in conjunction with artist Justin Vancho, created a Power Rangers Hyperforce fan art comic book cover specifically for this Shattered Grid event episode that was featured predominantly during the intermission. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)